icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:3cooldog92/My thoughts of the Implications of the Seddie Kiss
Hi, this is the first blog/thread I’ve ever posted. I hope I’m posting this in the right place. After I got over the initial excitement about the iOMG kiss, (which btw took several days)I started to think about the impact the kiss could have on Sam’s life and of course her relationships with Freddie and Carly as well as the fragile mental/emotional state she is probably in as a result. Sam has definitely been hiding her feelings for Freddie since iSpeed Date. That hurt look on her face proved beyond all doubt that Sam has feelings for “the dork”. Sam’s feelings might have been present since before iKiss. Some fans believe that Sam tricked Freddie into kissing her because she really wanted to kiss him. Sam did complete Freddie’s “I was just gonna say” with “that we should kiss?”. I honestly don’t know if I believe that theory or not. I do know for a fact that that kiss resulted in Sam and Freddie acting more civilized to each other. In any case, I think it was fear of rejection and the consequences associated with it that caused her to try to hide/suppress her feelings for Freddie. Her kissing Freddie at the end of iomg means she will have to deal with all of that and that puts her in that fragile mental/emotional state. Sam and Freddie’s friendship/relationship now hinges on how Freddie handles this in iLost My Mind. Another reason she might have been hiding her feelings toward Freddie is because of her “tough girl” reputation. If the world found out that Sam loves a “dork”, her “tough girl” reputation could potentially be ruined. From what I’ve seen, Sam has a softer side, but she has a very hard time expressing it, except possibly around Carly. I think she fears that if she loses that “tough girl” reputation she will be vulnerable and that’s something she definitely wants to avoid. I just want to point out that I’ve been thinking A LOT about what could happen if Sam were to be rejected. None of the potential outcomes of that worst case scenario are pretty. The scenario that involves the least damage is if Sam just tried to pretend nothing happened. Freddie probably wouldn’t go for that and since nosy Carly saw the kiss, she would push Sam about it. Depending on how stubborn Sam is, they might give up but Sam and Freddie’s relationship would never be the same again. Awkward might describe such a relationship. A second possibility is Sam could get violent. We all know that is certainly not out of the question. After all, a wounded lion is much more dangerous than a healthy one. Another possibility is Sam could run away and isolate herself from everyone, ditch school, (Maybe even check into a mental institution) etc. Obviously not a good situation. Rejection would not only crush Sam but could ruin her relationship with Freddie. Rejection will not restore the status quo. The point is nothing good can come out of Freddie rejecting Sam. When Freddie didn’t immediately react positively to the kiss, she apologized; it seems to me she was not only apologizing to him, but she was sorry for making a move and causing the whole situation. I think she feels hurt and like she did something wrong. This just seems to add to the fragile mental/emotional state she’s in. Sorry if this was long winded; the reason I posted this is because I have thought long and hard about the points I made above. I want to know if anyone agrees, has any thoughts on the subject etc. If you think I’m wrong about anything above, please let me know. These thoughts are based on my perception of the way Sam Puckett has been portrayed throughout the series. I posted this to see if people agree with me or if I’m completely off base. By the way, I wrote this before the iLost My Mind promo came out; I just haven’t gotten around to posting it until now. Category:Blog posts